


Why Do We Need To Label It?

by NewObsessed



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, High School, Homecoming, Next Door Neighbours, TBA - Freeform, The Duff - Freeform, barchie, but hopefully not too much, pretty OOC, teachable moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewObsessed/pseuds/NewObsessed
Summary: Betty is just your typical High Schooler. Sure she can’t talk to Jughead, the guy she’s had a crush on for forever, but it is what it is. And then her hot neighbour Archie drops a bomb - she’s a DUFF!? How could her friend Veronica not tell her? That is so not happening. So she enlists jock Archie’s help to reinvent herself, and she may learn some things along the way.Riverdale meets The DUFF - the AU no one asked for...
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Cheryl Blossom (Past), Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 60
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

Betty is stretched out on her tiny twin bed. Lying on her stomach with her feet in the air and one hand propped up in the palm of her left hand, she leans over to write in her all important diary.

_Dear Diary For generations of high schoolers, labels have been a thing. Be it jock, geek, princess, bully or whatever other asinine category the others pigeon hole you into._

_But I thought times had changed. Jocks enjoyed superheroes, geeks were hot and princesses played video games._

_But then that one moment in your high school career comes along that makes you rethink that…_

* * *

Betty and Veronica walk down the hallways of Riverdale High. Betty in her usual jeans and fitted sweater with her signature ponytail, Veronica in a designer dress and high heels, hair blowdried to perfection.

By no means was Betty a frump, but she also wasn’t oblivious to all of the suggestive comments about Veronica.

“I would bang her so hard, we'd both need helmets.”

Betty rolls her eyes as she overhears this charming comment from some random guy leaning against the lockers with his friend.

“I would play ‘Call of Duty’ with her. All night.”

Betty almost laughed aloud at his friend’s reply.

”Wait, what?” his friend turns to him in confusion.

“And bang her hard too, to the point of needing helmets.” the friend quickly continues.

Betty shakes her head as the two high five.

Veronica links arms with Betty as they continue walking up the hall. Veronica throws her bestie a smile and Betty instantly returns the sentiment.

“Veronica is so hot.” Betty hears from behind them.

”Veronica has such a nice ass.” Someone else says as the two walk past.

”Betty…” Betty’s ears prick up when she hears her name. Maybe someone thinks the same things about her after all. “…has such a hot friend.”

  
At the end of the hallway, Betty and Veronica see Charlotte standing behind a cheap plastic table dressed up with glitter and signs.

“Homecoming tickets. Hey, get your homecoming tickets.” She calls out to everyone walking past.

”Half price now or double at the door. Hey Veronica. Homecoming tickets?” she greets as the two girls near the table.

”I already bought mine online.” Veronica informs Charlotte. “But Betty here..”

Charlotte looks over at Betty, like only just now noticed that she was also there.

”Of course. Betty?”

“Oh. I’m not going.” Betty answers.

Charlotte sighs in what was possibly relief, and swiftly moves away to another student who had just shown up at the table.

“Oh my god B, you do this before every dance.” Veronica groans as she leads the two away.

“V, you know it’s just not my thing.” Betty explains. “Besides, I have to wash my hair that night so…”

Veronica is not amused. “Whatever.”

Almost having reached their next class, Veronica suddenly pulls Betty to a stop.

“Mini Stalin. Dead ahead.” she whispers to Betty, who glances up and spots Cheryl coming their way, the standard Vixen clones in tow.

Betty can’t help it and lets out a groan. “Ugh she’s such a bitch.”

”That might be true, but we’re still friends with her.” Veronica subtly hits her. “Kind of.”

“Why?” Betty asks for what she feels is the millionth time.

The two paste on super sweet, albeit it super fake, smiles when Cheryl is in front of them. It’s not like she doesn’t do the same though.

“I take it back,” Betty hears the random guy from before walk past them. “I would bang _her_ so hard.”

“Veronica, party at my place. I'm sure you've heard of it.” Cheryl gushes as she hands Veronica a red envelope.

“Make sure you get a shot of her opening it.” Cheryl commands Rachel standing beside her and holding a small camera. She nods and points the camera at Veronica as she opens the invitation.

”I’m doing a video for my YouTube channel.” Cheryl explains, though no one asked.

“Sure. We’ll be there.” Betty agrees, eager to get away from this conversation.

“Sorry Betty, you have to have an invite to get in, and I only have a certain amount.” Cheryl pouts. “But if anything changes, I’ll let you know.”

Veronica proceeds to rip her invitation in half and handing it to Betty.

“Problem solved.” Veronica grins.

“Wonderful.” Cheryl leaves the two with a condescending smile.

* * *

Betty sits in her Journalism class doodling in the margin of her notebook as Mr Richards asks Ethel about her article.

“Ethel, where are we on the school lunch article?”

”I thought I would…” she starts but is quickly interrupted.

“I know! Our school serves very unhealthy food every day, and this is being paid for by taxpayer money raised to promote healthy habits and prevent diabetes. Ironic. Now that's a school lunch story. Nailed it, I'm a genius. I’m so proud of me. I mean, you.”

Mr Richards fails to see as Ethel slumps down in her chair and promptly moves on.

“Okay, next up, final assignment. It's a doozy, but it's a real feather in the cap for any reporter worth their salt that wants to comment on the social life of this school.”

He pauses expecting volunteers, there’s none.

”Anyone? No one? No one at all? Any takers?” he looks around at everyone avoiding eye contact.

“Betty! Just the gal I was hoping for.” Mr Richards grins as he approaches Betty.

”I want you to step out of your comfort zone and bring your own special brand of journalistic pizzazz to an article about homecoming. Specifically, what homecoming means to me. I mean, not to me. I never went to a dance when I was a kid. Kind of a nerd.” He digresses.

“Sorry to interrupt Sir, but with all due respect I'm...” Betty cuts him off. 

“You're honoured and thrilled to lend that Betty Cooper magic? You wanna do your thing and put some stuff in the words and make it pop? That's so nice of you. You don't have to do that.”

”I didn't say...” Betty tries.

“Yes, you did. And thank you.” Mr Richards dismisses with a wave of his hand walking back to the front of the room.

“But…” Betty argues one last time.

“And I thank you.” He nods with finality.

“Yeah, not where I was going with that.” Betty mutters under her breath just as the bell rings.

* * *

Betty and Veronica sit at one of the tables outside eating their lunch. Well Veronica is eating, Betty is just moving the food around her plate.  
  
”I can’t believe Mr Richards. "What Homecoming Means to Me"? Seriously?” Betty complains.

“Look I know it’s a stupid topic B, but maybe it’s the universe telling you that you have to come to Homecoming.”

“I don’t think so.” Betty huffs. “This sucks.”

”Okay, it’s not the end of the world.” Veronica reasons.

”That’s easy for you to say. I don’t have a date.”

“So what?” Veronica shrugs. “You don’t need one.”

“Says the girl who has a date.” Betty rolls her eyes.

“Fine, you want a date? I can do that.” Veronica scans the field. “Reggie Mantle?”

“Ugh.” Betty pretends to gag.

“Chuck Clayton?”

Betty just throws her a look, no answer needed.

”Dilton Doiley?”

“Really?” Betty responds.

”Fine, I’ll keep thinking. We’ll find someone.”

“V, you know there’s only one guy I would want to go with.” Betty feels the heat rise in her face at the thought of him.

“Beanie boy?”

“Jughead.” Betty corrects her. “Not that I can even speak to the guy.”

Betty winces at the memory of when she ran into the guy, like literally ran into him as the two collided in the hallway when Betty turned the corner without watching where she was going. Of course he had asked if she was okay, and Betty was too nervous to do more than nod and run away.

* * *

Betty stands at her locker at the end of the day, swapping out the books from her bag for the ones she’ll need that afternoon. She hears the door at the end of the hallway open, followed by the hoots and hollers of the Bulldogs as they come barrelling down the hallway.

She looks over as she hears someone yell about how easily they’re going to win the Homecoming game. She watches as Reggie slaps said person on the back while the other team mates give each other high fives.

“Jeez.” Betty mumbles under her breath, turning back to her locker.

“I’ll see you later bro.” she hears from behind her and then there is someone leaning against the locker beside hers.

Betty gets a sudden flash of the small red haired boy next door who she shyly waved to as they stood at their bedroom windows. That is definitely not who he is now.

“Hey neighbour.” Archie says in greeting, playfully tugging at her ponytail.

”Archibald.” Betty replies, reaching up to re-tighten the elastic.

“Saw you watching some kind of weird Japanese horror movie last night.”

“Were you spying on me?” Betty asks, finished with her locker and closing it so she could lean back on it.

Archie sniggers. “One, don't leave your curtains open, and two, it's kind of hard to miss a bunch of Japanese people running and screaming for their lives. Looked horrible, by the way, all that reading.”

”It’s called subtitles. You should try it some time.” Betty scowls.

“You know I’m more of a visual guy.” Archie winks.

“God, were you always this annoying?” Betty wonders.

“Where’s Veronica?”

“Who wants to know?” Betty retorts.

”The only man in your life.”

”Archie, have you ever heard that phrase about last man on earth?” 

Archie holds a hand to his heart like he’s been wounded.

“Stick and stones Betty.” Archie replies, lifting his t-shirt to wipe his sweaty face.

Speaking of stones, Betty can’t help but glance at his rock hard abs, remembering Kevin’s words when he discovered them. Because of course Archie just had to get changed right in front of the window.

_Gamechanger. Archie got hot._

Betty quickly averts her gaze when Archie drops his shirt. But it’s not quick enough, plus there’s the faint blush that still stains her cheeks. Archie smirks.

”You can touch them.” He invites.

“I think I’ll pass, thanks.” Betty pushes off the locker. But before she can get too far, Cheryl appears, leading the Vixens outside.

”Sorry were you just hitting on my ex-boyfriend?” she asks, sneering at Betty.

“What? No.” Betty shakes her head. “I was just minding my own business here at my locker. He approached me.”

“You’re right. Like that would ever happen.” Cheryl tosses her hair over her shoulder. “I know you miss me.” She says to Archie who she blows a kiss to as she saunters away.

“That’s a healthy thing you’ve got going there.” Betty remarks, hoisting her backpack higher on her shoulder.

”Later.” Archie sighs as he walks away.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to all who commented and encouraged me to continue with this. I know it’s not original but I am really enjoying playing with the Riverdale characters in this Duff world, so thank you for coming along on this ride with me.

At the Pembrooke, Betty is sprawled across Veronica’s massive bed while Veronica stands at the closet, rifling through her clothes looking for something Betty can wear to Cheryl’s party tonight. 

“B, it's a party. You should wear something cute.” Veronica points out. “How about this? Pretty.” 

“Is that underwear?” Betty asks in horror as she looks at the slinky item of clothing Veronica is holding. 

“No, it’s a camisole.” Veronica informs her. Betty wears a WTF look. “Not for you, okay. How about this. Kinda sexy.” Veronica waves another top at her. Betty simply shakes her head. 

“Fine.” Veronica sighs, throwing the top onto a large pile of what is probably all the items Betty has already said no to. “Although I did hear Jughead’s gonna be there.” 

Betty sits up at that, and looks on more interested. 

“Maybe I’ll you know,” Betty picks up one of the items from the floor and Veronica grins 

“Yeah on second thought, I’m just gonna go with what I’ve got on.” Betty sits back, indicating her dark denim jeans and vneck pale pink sweater with a cat on the front. 

“B…” Veronica grumbles, her grin dropping. 

“What, I look good.” 

“At least pair it with some heels.” Veronica attempts, holding up a pair of patent black stilettos. 

“What’s wrong with these?” Betty indicates the sneakers already on her feet. 

Veronica just rolls her eyes and turns back to her wardrobe looking for her own outfit. 

* * *

The party is in full swing as Cheryl struts around the backyard. Of course Rachel is still dutifully following her around, camera attached to her hand. 

“Josie, hair’s looking good.” Cheryl conveys as they walk past. “She needs a blow out.” She confesses to her lackey even though Josie can clearly still hear her. 

“You have  _got_ to be kidding me.” Cheryl exclaims, coming to an abrupt stop causing the girl following her to run into her back. She hurriedly follows as Cheryl marches up to Archie and Valerie. 

“Hey Cheryl.” Archie greets, an arm slung low around Valerie’s waist. 

“Really Archie?” Cheryl demands, glaring derisively at Valerie who slinks away without a word. 

“Does she have to film everything?” Archie asks, motioning to Rachel and the camera pointed at him. 

“I'm what's known as pre-famous, Archie.” Cheryl explains. “My life is an audition for reality TV. So, yeah, I need to chronicle everything. Get a wide shot too.” Cheryl directs the girl. 

“Really?” Archie gives her an exasperated look. 

“Fine,” Cheryl huffs. “Take five.” She shoos Rachel away, leaving Cheryl and Archie alone. 

“This is why we’re not dating. You just don’t get it. I could be dating college guys.” Cheryl whines. “Or famous people, or 30-year olds. I’m going to  _be_ someone.” 

“That sounds awesome.” Archie gives her a sarcastic thumbs up. “Have fun with that.” 

“Oh I will!” she yells at his retreating back. 

Veronica and Betty enter through the side gate and make their way through the crowds of people.

“V, I don’t see Jughead.” Betty points out as she takes a look around, trying to spot his beanie covered head. 

“Who cares, let’s go dance.” Veronica ignores her as she tugs her towards the makeshift dancefloor. 

“Do you think he didn’t come?” Betty continues. 

“No idea. Come on.” Veronica pulls Betty along behind her. 

“You know I don’t dance V.” Betty reminds her. 

“Come on B.” Veronica tries, finally coming to a stop and turning to her friend. 

“No, no, no.” Betty declines with a shake of her head. 

“B…” Veronica pleads. 

At Betty’s stubborn look, Veronica throws her hands up. 

“Fine.” Veronica heads off on her own and Betty heads to the drinks table. 

Approaching where the drinks are set up, Betty sees the familiar shock of red hair and easily recognisable Archie Andrews. 

“Hey.” Archie acknowledges when she joins him. 

“Hey. Having fun?” Betty makes small talk. 

“Yeah actually.” Archie nods. “Veronica is looking fine as always. Has she asked about me?” 

Betty can’t help the sarcasm. “Oh yeah, when I told her you were here her eyes filled with this like, sparkle you know? I’ve never seen such joy. And then she just wandered off and started dancing with those girls.” 

“Is she into other things like that that I can maybe join, or you know, just watch? Kidding, not really, tell me everything.” 

Betty’s jaw drops. 

“Yeah it’s actually not my job to give you pervy intel on my best friend.” She points out. 

“Well I mean it kind of is though. I’m sure people ask you about her all the time, since you’re her DUFF.” Archie says simply. 

“Sorry, I’m her what?” Betty asks 

“DUFF. You know D-U-F-F. Designated Ugly Fat Friend.” 

Betty chokes on her drink. Archie, trying to be helpful, pats her on the back. 

“What did you just call me?” Betty splutters. 

“It’s not a big deal, okay?” Archie reasons. “Every group of friends has one. You know, the one that doesn’t look as good, the one who’s approachable and easy to talk to. If you don’t know who it is, chances are it’s you.” 

Betty glares at him. 

“Seriously?” 

“Look the DUFF doesn’t always have to be some heinous beast all right.” Archie explains. “Take Lana for example.” Archie indicates the brunette part of the cluster around the ever chatty Cheryl. “She’s a Vixen for crying out loud. She’s  _super_ cute, it’s just that her friends are  _super_ hot.” 

“That is such a guy thing to say.” Betty snorts.

“Guys can be DUFF’s too.” Archie reasons. “You know Dane on the football team?” 

“We’re in Trig together.” Betty remembers.

“Right, well he’s our DUFF. Look.” Archie turns Betty’s face so she’s looking at where Dane is standing with a stunning looking blonde. 

“Is it true Archie is single?” the blonde queries as she twirls a lock of her hair around her finger. 

“Sure is yeah.” Dane responds. 

“Got it, thanks Dane.” The blonde giggles and placing her hand on his arm, leans up to give him a peck on the cheek. 

As the blonde walks past where Betty and Archie are standing she smiles flirtatiously at Archie who winks back before turning back to Betty. 

“She gets her info, Dane got some action from a hot girl. I didn’t have to do anything. It’s a win win scenario. Kind of like us right now.” 

Betty balks. “Excuse me, that is  not  like us right now.” 

“Po-tay-to, po-tah-to.” Archie dismisses. “Betty, on an average day how many guys asks you questions about Veronica?” 

“It’s a fair amount.” Betty concedes. 

“And on an average day how many guys ask you questions about you?” 

Betty doesn’t answer him, which is answer enough,

“See, you friended up. Good for you, good talk.” Archie rests his hand on her shoulder. 

Betty shrugs him off and proceeds to throw her almost full cup of soda at him, before stalking off. 

“What the hell?” he grumbles. 

* * *

That night when Betty gets home, she goes straight to her room. She flops on her bed as Archie’s words run through her head. 

“Stupid Archie. He doesn’t even know what he’s talking about.” Betty mutters to herself. 

But the more she thinks back on all the times she has been asked about Veronica, spoken to only to become invisible once Veronica is around, invited somewhere because of Veronica, she can’t deny it any longer. 

“Oh god, I  _am_ the DUFF.” Betty cries flinging an arm over her face.   
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to all the newbies and huge thank you to those who are leaving comments. It means so much that people are enjoying reading this.
> 
> This is probably my favourite chapter so I’m very excited to share :)

Without meaning to, Betty hadn’t seen Veronica all day. In her last class, Betty stands at the bench carefully pouring a bright blue liquid into another beaker filled with clear liquid. 

“Hey Cooper, shouldn’t you be working with a partner?” Archie enquires as he approaches her. 

“Shouldn’t you be working, full stop?” Betty replies stonily not taking her eyes off the beakers. 

“Lab partner’s got this.” Archie answers, jumping up to sit on Betty’s bench. He indicates a blonde at the front of the room who is looking at the two beakers with a very confused expression. 

“Yeah, clearly Bill Nye over there’s got everything under control.” Betty remarks, turning back to her own work. Archie makes no move to leave and out of the corner of her eye, Betty still sees him sitting there.

“I work alone. Take a hint.” Betty states. 

“Why are you so grumpy?” Archie scoffs. “You know, I should be mad at you. You ruined my favourite shirt.” 

“You called me fat and ugly Arch.” 

“What? I did not. I would never!” 

“You called me the DUFF moron. Which stands for Designated Ugly Fat Friend.” 

“God, you can’t take it literally. It’s not like the Dallas Cowboys ride horses, or that the New York Giants are 7 feet tall.” 

“I literally have no idea what you’re talking about.” Betty stares blankly at him.

“It’s just a word Betty. A catchall that stuck.” 

“Oh, my God. That doesn’t make it any better Archie. Just get out of here.” Betty grumbles. 

“You should be blessed to have my company.” Archie grins. Betty glares.

“Fine, I’m going.” he jumps off the bench and quickly walks away.

On her way out of school, Betty is softly tackled from behind as Veronica joins her. Taking her arm, Veronica matches Betty’s steps as they walk side by side. 

“B, where did you disappear to last night?” Veronica quizzes the blonde.

“Home. Wasn’t feeling good.” Betty lies, keeping her head down. 

“Oh well, you didn’t miss much. Hello, are you okay?” Veronica questions when she notices that Betty isn’t listening to her. 

“Yeah just tired.” Betty avoids. 

They cross paths with another student walking in the opposite direction. 

“Hey Veronica.” She says with a small wave. Veronica returns the gesture. 

“Hey Felicity.” Betty addresses the girl. 

“Hey. You.” Felicity responds, clearly having no idea who Betty actually is. 

After another student walks past and greets only Veronica, acting like Betty isn’t even there, despite her having verbally returned the greeting, and then their own principal does it, Betty has to face the truth. 

Without Veronica by her side, she ceased to be. And honestly, that pissed her off. 

* * *

The following morning, Betty sits alone at one of the tables in the courtyard. Now that Betty’s eyes have been opened to the knowledge that she was the DUFF, she feels like her friendship with Veronica is a joke, and everyone knows but her. 

Everywhere she looks she can see it now. That one person in every friend group who makes their friends look better, is the more approachable one, used as the first point of contact. Did any of these poor people understand where they stood in the social hierarchy? 

“Hey B, will you look at my latest fashion piece?” Veronica slaps a piece of paper onto the table when she gets to her. “I need a layman’s opinion.” 

“You are aware that I’m a woman right?” 

“What?” Veronica looks at her confused. “No, it’s just a phrase. I just mean you’re not a fashion expert.” 

“So I have bad style?” 

“No, of course not.” Veronica shakes her head immediately.

“But I wouldn’t know  good  style?” 

“Why are you trying to pick a fight right now? Lighten up.” 

“Are you calling me fat?” 

“Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?” 

“Why didn’t you tell me that I was your DUFF.” Betty accuses. 

“My what?” 

“Your Designated Ugly Fat Friend. Archie told me all about it, and the guy can’t even spell. It’s pretty impressive.” 

“Since when do you care what Archie Andrews has to say?” Veronica frowns.

“Because it makes sense.” Betty hisses. “I mean why else would you, a really hot, popular girl want to be friends with somebody like me? I’m just here to make you look better.” 

“B, just because you  think I’m better looking…” 

“There!” Betty exclaims, standing up. “You do think that you’re better than me.” 

“I didn’t say that.” Veronica denies vehemently, but Betty isn’t listening.

“That just makes what I’m about to do a whole lot easier. Go ahead, check it,” Betty points at the phone in Veronica’s hand. 

“Did you just unfriend me?” Veronica demands when she sees the Facebook notification. 

“You bet your ass I did.” 

“Well fine.” Veronica counters. “I’m taking you off Instagram.” 

“Great. Now I don’t have to look at pictures of your lame attempts at coffee art every morning.” 

“How dare you?” Veronica gasps. “You love those foam faces. They’re foam-tastic.” 

“I was faking it.” Betty quips. “Guess what else, just unfollowed you on Twitter.” 

“Well hooray, now I don’t have to see your ‘ironic tweets’ for the day. That are nothing close to irony.” 

“Says the one who re-tweets them all day long.” 

“They’re pity re-tweets. I’m taking you off my TikTok.” 

“Perfect, I don’t like the videos you share anyway. And I’m blocking you on Tumblr and you’re off my Snapchat.” 

“Well, fine.” 

“Fine.” 

The two girls storm off in opposite directions. 

Betty sits by herself in the cafeteria, watching her fellow students talking and laughing with each other. 

She never understood why she couldn’t manage to talk to Jughead. But now she knew. It was because he, like everyone else in this school, knew what she was. And maybe deep down, she had known it too. 

It was all so easy for Archie, Betty thinks as she observes him sitting with the Bulldogs and Vixens, one of the cheerleaders glued to his side as he regales the table with some tale or another. 

He could talk to anyone. 

* * *

As Betty reaches her house, she sees Archie pull up in his truck. He jumps out of the driver’s seat but before he can head inside, Betty grabs him. She can tell he’s not himself. 

“Arch, are you okay?” 

“It’s nothing.” Archie brushes it off.

“You know you can talk to me.” Betty offers. Archie sighs. 

“Fine, I’m failing Science. I’m going to lose my scholarship.” 

“Well then it’s a good thing I have a proposition for you.” 

“You’re going to pay for me to go to college?” Archie asks hopefully.

“Pfft.” Betty responds. “No, I need you to un-DUFF me.” 

“I’m sorry, what?” 

“Look, I don’t want to be anybody’s DUFF okay? I don’t want to be the approachable one, I want to be the dateable one.” 

“Seriously?” 

“I have a crush on someone. Jughead Jones, you may have heard of him. I can’t even talk to him without looking like a total idiot. And you don’t seem to have this problem.” 

“Yeah I’ve talked to Jughead before.” Archie smirks, prompting a slap on his arm from Betty. 

“Okay, okay, I know what you mean. But don’t you hate me?” 

“Not always.” Betty shakes her head, Archie doesn’t look convinced. “Ok, most of the time. But you’re the only one at that entire school who told me what was actually going on. You may be a conceited jerk, but you’re an honest conceited jerk, and that’s what counts.” 

“Uh, thanks I guess?” Archie squints.

“Here’s my offer.” Betty proposes. “I will make sure you pass Science, and you teach me how to date.” 

“Well see you have the easy part, you could pass Science in your sleep. I have this to work with.” Archie makes a sweeping motion of Betty from top to bottom.

“Oh my God, you know I get it Arch. I’m disgusting, hideous. Who could ever want me? I can’t believe I thought I could ask you something like this. Just forget it.” Betty huffs as she turns to walk away. 

“Hey, that’s not what I meant. Stop.” Archie reasons, grabbing her arm. “I doubt I’ll even give you great advice.” 

“Well look at it this way, it’s not like you could make things any worse.” 

“True.” Archie agrees, Bettys jaw drops and Archie quickly continues. “ I just mean you’ve hardly even talked to the guy Betty. We just need to _improve_ things.”

“So you’ll do it?” Betty asks shyly. 

“You got yourself a wingman Cooper.” Archie winks. 

“Ugh.” Betty groans, already regretting this. “I’ll come over after school next week and help you study for the Chemistry midterm. What about me?” 

“The mall. Noon, tomorrow.” Archie instructs. Betty mock salutes him. 

“Sir, yes sir.” 

Archie walks away with a small smile, amused by the girl’s antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to update this weekly - every Monday - and post a new Reimagining Riverdale every Friday. But now that they’ve finished, expect updates on this twice a week YAY!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so appreciative of all readers, kudos and comments. Honestly, I get ridiculously happy knowing there’s people actually enjoying this story.
> 
> I am hugely anxious about this chapter because I used a huge chunk from the movie - but these scenes were so fun to watch I couldn’t resist :)

Betty walks into the mall and tries to spot Archie. To say she is nervous is an understatement. Was she really relying on Archie for all this?

She sees him leaning casually against the wall and heads over, adjusting the strap of her shoulder bag as she walks.

“Where to?” she asks when reaches him.

“We’re already here.” Archie indicates the store behind them.

“Are you kidding me with this?” Betty huffs. Archie has a gleam in his eye.

“Arch, if I wanted to go shopping and do all this girly stuff I could have done that with Veronica, or even Kevin. I need you to give it to me straight.”

“Okay.” Archie raises his eyebrows and gives her a once-over. “Your boobs look squashed, your posture sucks and your clothes sit weird. All because you wear the wrong size bra. Happy?”

Betty gapes at him.

“What? Mum is always watching Project Runway and I retained a few things.” Archie reasons.

“Fine.” Betty sighs. “Let’s get this over and done with.”

Archie leads Betty into the lingerie store and takes her to the back where three saleswomen are waiting.

“Step one – first impressions matter.” Archie tells her pushing her forward. “Ladies, this is my good friend Betty. Take good care of her. Now I’m gonna get the hell out of here before someone sees me.”

“Archie.” Betty hisses. “Don’t go.”

Archie doesn’t respond and leaves with a small wave.

After Betty feels like she’s tried on a thousand bras, she hears Archie return.

“How’d you go?” He calls to her where she is hidden behind the change room curtain.

“What do you think?” Betty complains.

“Let me see.” Archie orders, his arms crossed loosely.

“Really Arch?” Betty asks incredulously.

“What?” Archie doesn’t understand. “It’s not like it’s anything I haven’t already seen. Our windows do face each other.”

“Fine.” Betty acquiesces, opening the curtain to show him the lacy pink push up bra she has on.

“Wow.” Archie gulps. “You… You look great.”

“Thanks. That’s enough.” Betty quickly rips the curtain closed and proceeds to get changed.

“What can I say, I know my boobs.” Archie grins smugly.

From behind the curtain, Betty asks if they can leave now.

“Definitely not.” Archie dismisses. “We’re just getting started.”

“Step two.” Archie motions for Betty to enter another clothing store. “Your clothes are too safe. I don’t know who you are, okay? Time to put a little personality into your style.”

“Let’s just make this quick.” Betty sighs. As they move through the store, Archie picks up different pieces of clothing and passes them back to Betty. Somehow, without even asking her what size she is, Archie is picking up everything that would fit her perfectly. Betty isn’t sure if he’s uncannily observant about these things, or just uncannily observant when it comes to  _her_ .

Betty picks up one or two things herself when they catch her eye, and once Archie is satisfied with the amount of outfits she is holding they head to the back.

This time there is a couch sitting just outside the change rooms, probably for all the poor partners who get dragged along on shopping trips and have to wait for their significant other while they try on clothes, and Archie makes himself comfortable signalling for Betty to give him her bag before ushering her to one of the change rooms.

Betty grabs the first thing her hands land on, a long blue and white striped skirt and pairs it with a capped sleeved black top. As she pulls them on, she realises they just aren’t sitting right, and no amount of tugging makes it any better. Figuring there’s no saving it, she steps out to show Archie quickly, so she can move on.

“Try to contain yourself.” She jokes, knowing she looks ridiculous.

Archie laughs and waves her back inside. “Next.”

This time, Betty chooses a short white denim skirt and yellow lace singlet top. Again, she can’t get it to sit right, but shows Archie nonetheless.

“Nope.” They say at the same time when she comes out.

“But you’re on the right track. Show off some leg Cooper, you’ve got great legs.” Betty hears Archie inform her after she’s stepped back behind the curtain. She is more than grateful for the barrier between them as she feels a blush rising.

“Yeah okay,” Betty replies, grabbing another short skirt but this time in cotton. Being a softer fabric she figures it will sit better than the denim one. She pulls on the light grey garment and also puts on a white tank top. Betty twists so she can see herself from every angle and definitely approves of what she sees.

“This one might be my favourite yet.” Betty announces as she exits the change room. Archie’s eyes widen as he takes it all in.

“Not bad.” Archie nods. He pulls out his phone and Betty immediately raises her hands, stretching them in his direction in an attempt to block his view.

“Archie, what are you doing?”

“Just taking some pictures. Like a game tape, for review.” Archie explains as he clicks away. Betty sighs in annoyance but drops her hands and strike a few poses.

“No one ever better see these.” Betty warns him.

“They won’t.” Archie promises.

“Never.” She is adamant. Archie sighs.

“Look, if this is gonna work, you got to relax. Trust me.”

Betty glares but off Archie’s pointed look puts on a smile. She continues making different poses, most of them directed by Archie. Put a hand here, stick out that hip.

“Okay this is getting weird now.” Betty voices and goes back inside. “I think we’re good.”

“God what do you have in this bag of yours.” Archie grunts as he lifts Betty’s bag to make room for another guy who comes over with who is more than likely his girlfriend.

“The usual. Wallet, phone, keys, diary.”

“You brought your diary?” Archie sputters, sifting through her bag to indeed find her diary there.

“I needed it earlier, that’s all.”

Archie continues sifting through Betty’s bag to see what else she considered to be necessary to bring with her, taking items out so he can see better. Betty emerges from the change room now in her own clothes.

“Snoop.” Betty teases, grabbing her bag from him. “Time for lunch?”

“Yeah let’s go.” Archie concurs.

Upon leaving the shop, neither of them realises that Betty’s diary is still on the couch.

“Admit it, you had fun in there.” Archie prompts as he steals a fry off Betty’s plate.

“No.” Betty responds evenly, slapping his hand away before he can steal another one.

“No? Are you sure?” Archie teases as he pulls up the camera roll on his phone and shows Betty the photos he took.

“Oh God, please stop.” Betty laments, pushing the phone away.

“Step three,” Archie continues, pocketing the phone. “You gotta smile Betty. You’re really cute when you’re having fun.”

Betty’s stomach does a little flip at being called cute by Archie. But on the outside she shakes her head refuting the statement.

“It’s true.” Archie insists. “Okay, let’s talk about Jughead. What are you trying to get out of him?”

Betty’s forehead creases as she thinks about what she wants.

“Is it just about getting down and dirty with the guy, or are you more a long walk on the beach kind of gal?” he enquires.

“Well I’m not just trying to get him into bed if that’s what you’re asking.” Betty tells him.

“So you need to talk to him, and that scares you right?” he asks rhetorically. “The only way to get over that is to face it, head on. Here and now. See Sweater Guy over there? I want you to walk over and get his phone number,”

“Yeah, that’s not happening.” Betty rejects, taking a bite of her burger. Archie leans forward and swipes Betty’s cheek to remove some sauce that has dripped out of her burger. Eyes wide, Betty grabs a napkin and self-consciously wipes her mouth.

“Come on Betty, it’s easy. Just say ‘I could tell from across the room we might be into each other. Now that I’m here, I know it. Your move.’” He instructs.

“Have you met me? I wouldn’t get through three words of that.”

“Okay, start small. Just say ‘Hey there.’”

“’Hey there.’?” Betty mocks.

“You’ve got this.” Archie swears. “Shoulders back, lick your lips. Go strut your stuff.”

Reluctantly, Betty leaves the table and approaches Sweater Guy.

“Hey there.” Betty starts, taking a seat.

“Hi.” he responds slowly.

“Is that a wiener in your mouth, or are you just happy to see me?” Betty inwardly cringes at her lame pick up attempt but the guy doesn’t seem to notice.

“No, it’s a bratwurst.”

“Oh, right. I thought maybe you knew where I could get a hotdog. Bye.” Betty hastily makes her retreat. She starts heading back to Archie but he points out another guy for her to go talk to. Really not wanting to, but knowing Archie will only badger her about it until she does it, she follows to where he’s pointing.

“Hey.” Betty begins, but when the guy turns around and she sees he is on the phone she quickly bails. Archie indicates another one and Betty sits down next to him.

“Hi, do you want to go out with me?” Betty gets right to the point.

“Uh, what?”

“Like on a date.” Betty clarifies.

“No.”

“Oh-kay.” Betty sings as she hurries back to Archie.

“That was really good.” Archie chuckles.

“Seriously, what were you watching.” Betty puts her head on the table. “I’m humiliated.”

“Look it was just the tryouts.” Archie consoles. “We’re just getting an idea as to what your strengths and weaknesses are.”

“Let me save you some time, I have no strengths, only weaknesses.” she looks up at him.

“Doubtful.” Archie rests his hand over hers sitting on the table. “Okay, no full conversations, just talk to 15 guys in passing without falling apart.”

“I can do this. How hard could it be?” Betty tells herself before walking up to a guy waiting out the front of a store.

“Excuse me, I…” Betty says on her approach, but at the last minute turns to the right. “Can’t do this.”

“Hey I see you have a reusable bag.” She comments to a dude walking past. He doesn’t even look up from his phone.

“Hey is this seat taken?” Betty goes to sit down at a table just as his girlfriend joins him, taking the seat.

“We have to stop meeting like this.” Betty teases as she passes another guy on the escalator.

“Best part about it is, it’s glass.” Betty explains, holding her drink bottle. “Sure, it’s cumbersome to carry around, but I don’t want to get breast cancer because I’ve been drinking out of plastic bottles right?” she notices the young man looking at his watch but carries on. “It’s not really worth it, you know. Like in Japan…” and she’s lost him as he wanders away.

After her failed attempts, Betty takes a breather on one of the benches dotted around the place. She has no idea where Archie went after he sent her off on this ridiculous mission, but she’s sure he’s not far since he just loves to watch her make a fool of herself.  She leans her head back and closes her eyes.

“Long day, huh?” Betty hears an unknown male voice directed at her. Her eyes pop open to see a decent looking young guy looking down at her.

“Too long.” Betty admits.

“Just get off work?” he asks as he takes a seat next to her. She slides over to give him more room.

“Kind of.” Betty answers. “You?”

“Yeah, I’m at the yoghurt place. Toppings consultant.”

“Really, I didn’t even know that was a thing.”

“I’m Steve.” He offers his hand for her to shake which she takes.

“Hey, Betty.”

“Nice to meet you Betty.” He smiles.

“Nice to meet you too. You know I’ve actually been making a lot of poor choices with my toppings lately.”

Once Steve leaves, after she got his number of course, she looks around and spots Archie waiting for her near a billboard. Betty skips over to him, holding out the slip of paper Steve gave her.

“Arch, look I did it. I got a guy’s number.”

“Hey look at that.” Archie grins. “I knew you could do it.”

“I’d honestly lost hope, you know? But it definitely got easier and then it’s like I didn’t even have to try.”

“All right, don’t get cocky.” Archie cautions. “Today was only day one.”

“Still, it felt pretty good so thank you.”

Archie holds a hand to his chest. “Did Betty Cooper just  _thank_ me?”

Betty giggles and hits him lightly. Archie slings an arm around her shoulders and they start walking to the exit.

“Archie?” the pair turn as they hear his name being called and see Cheryl, and of course the Vixens, coming towards them.

“Is it too late to run?” Archie whispers in Betty’s ear. Betty swats him.

“Oh my God. What a coincidence seeing you here.” Cheryl exclaims. “And you too Betty. So you two huh?” she says, pointedly looking at Archie’s arm still around Betty’s shoulders.

“We’re not... we’re not here together.” Betty nervously laughs, shrugging Archie’s arm off.

“We just bumped into each other. Here. At the mall.” Archie covers.

“Right. I don’t…” Betty stutters.

“I wouldn’t…” Archie fumbles.

“I possibly couldn’t care less.” Cheryl interrupts with a flick of her red hair. “Rachel.” She snaps her fingers and the Vixen always holding the camera races to her side. “Make sure you get a shot of the two of them together. So people know what sucking at life looks like.”

As Archie and Betty are distracted with trying to avoid getting their photo taken, they don’t see Cheryl drop something in one of the bags at Betty’s feet.

“Toodles.” Cheryl wriggles her fingers at them before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

“What _are_ you doing” Betty laughs as she stands in the doorway of Kevin’s bedroom the next day.

“You caught me.” Kevin confesses, turning away from his computer to face her. “I’m uploading pictures to my profile.”

“Sorry, your profile for what?”

“A dating site Betty. I signed up.”

“Kevin, you did not.” Betty groans as she takes a seat on his bed.

“I am running out of options here Betty. Riverdale just isn’t cutting it anymore.” Kevin complains. “Here’s my profile pic, what do you think? Be honest.”

Betty glances over his shoulder at the screen, seeing a posed photo of Kevin smiling stiffly and sitting up straight in a high backed chair.

“Uh…” Betty searches for the right word.

“Is it too formal?” Kevin questions.

“It’s just…”

“Well it’s either that or I take a shirtless pic like every other person on here.” Kevin lifts his t-shirt, revealing his very white stomach.

“Oh god, no.” Betty winces.

“This is a classic.” Kevin exclaims, pointing at his chosen profile pic.

“I think we can find something better.” Betty suggests, scrolling through her own phone for photos of Kevin.

“What about this one? Betty shows him a picture of the two of them smiling easily while standing on a pier in the bright sunshine. “This is a good one, nice and casual. You look so relaxed and happy.”

“Yeah that was a good day.” Kevin smiles.

”Just be you Kev. They’re bound to love you.”

Kevin nods and takes Betty’s phone so he can connect it to his computer and download the photo.

“So what’s going on with you?” Kevin asks as he waits for the photo to load. “Any news on the Jughead front?”

“Ugh.” Betty groans, flopping onto her back. “He doesn’t even notice me. I had to ask Archie for help.”

“Archie Andrews?” Kevin raises his eyebrow. “Why didn’t you just go to Veronica?”

“It’s complicated.” Betty sighs not wanting to get into it. “I’m sure you’ve noticed we’re not exactly hanging out right now.”

“Well what does Archie say?”

“Not much really. I guess stop overthinking it and just talk to the guy.” Betty played with the hem of her top.

“Smart guy.” Kevin observed. “Just make sure you’re doing the same.”

  
That night as Betty is getting ready for bed, she picks up her bag from Saturday and notices it is lighter than what she thought it would be.

She opens it up and takes stock of what’s in there. Not seeing her diary in it’s usual spot, she digs through thinking it might have fallen to the bottom. Not seeing it, she upends her bag onto her bed. It’s definitely not there.

Betty turns to the other bags she came back with that day and thankfully there is her diary mixed in with some of her recent purchases. With a sigh of relief, Betty pulls it out and places it on her dressing table.

* * *

When Betty walks onto the school grounds on Monday she notices a group of people gathered around the noticeboard.

“Dear Diary.” She hears someone say. “I think I’m in love.”

Betty ignores them as she walks past, but stops dead when the person continues.

“Who would have thought that I, Betty Cooper, would fall in love.”

Betty turns slowly and sees multiple sheets pinned to the noticeboard, pages filled with what she easily recognises as being her handwriting. Her heart drops, knowing what comes next.

“Jughead Jones. I’ve loved you for a long time.”

Betty races over, pushing her way to the front and ripping the pages off the board. With their source of amusement now gone, the students slowly trickle away until Betty is alone with the crumpled sheets in her hand.

“What happened?” Kevin questions as he approaches her.

“Someone had my diary Kev.” Betty whimpers, turning to her friend. “And they took  photocopies and put them up on the noticeboard.”

“I’m sure it’s not that bad.” Kevin tries to placate her. Betty thrusts the pages at him. Kevin takes a quick look.

“Well at least only a few people have seen this.” Kevin reasons. Betty hopes that’s true, but you know what they say about hoping?

Her world comes to a halt as she enters the school and sees everyone holding multiple pieces of paper.

“Did Betty Cooper write this?” one girl utters.

“My god.” Another murmurs. Betty keeps her head down as she quickly moves to her locker. As she gets closer, she sees something taped to the door. Of course it’s a page from her diary, one where she confesses that she wants to be Jughead’s wife. There’s an addition though, underneath her words there is a crude stick drawing of two people, one obviously Jughead in his signature crown beanie.

‘The most beautiful couple?’ someone has written beneath the drawing. Betty quickly tears it down and throws it in her locker. She hears Kevin gasp and looks up to see Jughead Jones walking towards them.

“He must be so embarrassed.” She hears someone whisper.

“His senior year is going to _suck_.” One of the Bulldogs mumbles under his breath.

Jughead walks past without so much as a look in Betty’s direction and she watches him disappear around the corner.

“Let’s just go.” Betty says resigned and her and Kevin head to class just as Veronica marches down the hallway, snatching every last sheet of paper out of her fellow students hands.

“Hey.” One of them protests.

* * *

At lunchtime, Betty and Kevin are sitting in the cafeteria.

“Don’t worry about it Betty.” Kevin consoles her. “You know what high schoolers are like. They’ll soon forget all about it. I haven’t even seen any more of your diary since this morning.”

Betty is barely listening and spots Archie when he enters. Suddenly, she is up to go and confront him.

“Betty…” Kevin reaches out to try and stop her but she’s too quick.

“Are you happy now?” Betty pokes Archie in the chest.

“What?” Archie narrows his eyes at her.

“Is this another lesson or something? I’ve got to face challenges or whatever?”

“What are you talking about Betty?”

“It was you!” she accuses him. “You’re the only one who had it.”

Archie opens his mouth to deny it when Reggie and some of his teammates join them.

“Hey Shakespeare. You really have a way with words.” Reggie announces.

“’Oh Jughead, you’re the only one for me.’” Chuck mocks.

“’Oh, give it to me Jughead.’” One of the other guys adds.

“’Don’t stop.’” Chuck continues. Both of them have their arms wrapped around themselves pretending to be making out with someone.

“’You’re so dirty Jughead.’”

“Are you going to do anything?” Betty demands of Archie who is just standing there, quietly laughing at his friends clowning around.

“Boobs look good.” Archie winks at her.

“Thanks a lot.” Betty is unimpressed and goes back to her table.

Betty still hears the occasional quiet snicker when she enters a classroom, but it looks like Kevin was right. With no more pages circulating, it was like the student body had forgotten about her little crush on Jughead just as quickly as how they had found out about it.

As she is leaving for the day, Betty runs into Mr Richards.

“Betty, a word?” he asks, ushering her to the side of the hallway away from everyone.

“Look, I don’t play favourites but you’re my favourite.” Mr Richards smiles gently. “Have you ever heard the phrase ‘the pen is mightier than the sword’? Use it, embrace it.”

“I don’t think…” Betty shakes her head.

“I know what happened today probably scarred you, but use your writing to have a positive effect. Like for a certain article you’re writing...”

“Sorry Mr Richards, but that is literally the  _last_ thing I feel like doing right now.”

“I picked you for a reason Betty. Whatever you write, I’m running it so make it count. Remember, the pen is mightier than the sword.” He leaves her to think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to all readers, be they newbies or ones who have been here from the start. I always love to hear from those still enjoying this, so please leave a comment!


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting cross legged on her bed, Betty scans the textbook in her lap, jotting things down in a spiral notebook beside her as she studies for an upcoming test. She hears the ring of the doorbell, and since no one else is at home, she swings her legs onto the floor and makes her way downstairs to see who it is.

“Hey Betty, it’s Archie.” She hears through the door. Betty looks heaven-ward before opening the door just a  fraction.

“Hey I just… Can I come in?” Archie asks hopefully but Betty’s response is to walk outside and shut the door behind her.

“Obviously not. Look I promise that I didn’t copy your diary okay? I wouldn’t do that. I overheard Cheryl bragging about it to her friends. One of the girls found it in that clothing store we went to.”

“Of course it was her.” Betty winces. “I’m obviously not thrilled it happened, but it is what it is.”

She notices that Archie’s hand is wrapped up.

“What happened?” Betty grabs his hand, holding it gently between hers.

“It’s nothing.” Archie pulls his hand back and shoves it deep into the pocket of his jacket.

“Arch.” Betty tilts her head at him. She knows he’s lying.

“I may have had words with the guys after lunch.” Archie shrugs like it’s no big deal, but Betty easily puts two and two together.

“Uh thanks. I don't think I’ve ever been the reason for someone punching someone else.”

“Well don’t get used to it. Now there’s a rumour that I take steroids.”

“Don’t you?” Betty teases.

“Ha ha.” Archie deadpans. “A little peace offering.” He hands her a small bag from the clothing store they visited on the weekend. Betty hesitates as she opens the bag, smiling widely at the sight of one of the tops she had fallen in love with but decided against getting so as not to go overboard.

“Oh my God. You didn’t have to do this.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Archie is suddenly shy. “We good?”

“We’re good. You know what’s not good.” Betty tells him. “I saw Jughead today, he could barely look at me. I’m gonna write him a really long letter to apologise, and maybe send him like an Edible Arrangement.”

“Oh god, no. Don’t do that.” Archie holds up a hand to stop her. “Cooper, you don’t have to apologise for anything. Step four…”

“Aren’t we past the steps by now?”

“Step four,” Archie repeats strongly. “Own it. Just go up to him and tell him that you know how he found out was probably embarrassing but you’re into him and he should deal with it. If he’s still weird about it, which he shouldn’t be, he’s an ass.”

Betty doesn’t look too sure about the idea but indicates her agreement nevertheless.

“Good. Now I’m off to study Hess’s law and how it relates to enthalpic chemical change.” Archie announces, jumping down the steps.

“Who are you and what have you done with Archie?” Betty shouts after him before heading back inside.

* * *

The next morning Betty heads to the school earlier than usual in the hopes of catching Jughead. Sure enough, she finds him sitting alone with a book and hardly anyone around.

“Hey.” Betty greets as she walks up to him.

“Oh, hey Betty.” Jughead marks his place in his book before closing it and putting it down beside him.

“I’m just going to get right to it.” Betty takes a deep breath. “I’m assuming you heard what happened yesterday.”

“Uh, yeah.” Jughead rubs the back of his neck.

“It’s true. I’m into you. I just wanted to tell you to your face.”

“Well I’m flattered, and impressed.” Jughead admits. “You know I think this is the first time that you and I have ever really talked. It’s kind of nice.”

“Yeah, it is.” Betty agrees with a smile. The two sit in silence for a few minutes before Betty thinks she should probably leave.

“Right. I’m just gonna….” Betty points behind her.

“Yeah I should…” Jughead points in the opposite direction.

“Okay, bye.” Betty says, starting to move away but before she can get far.

“We should hang out sometime.” Jughead suggests.

“Yeah I’d like that.”

“How’s Friday?”

“This Friday?”

“Yes Betty.” Jughead laughs.

“Yeah, that works.”

“Cool. My house? 7 o’clock?”

“Sounds good.” Betty grins and leaves with a wave.

Betty rushes inside the school and heads straight to the gym.

“Archie?” she calls out upon entering the locker rooms. As she makes her way through everyone, searching for Archie, she hears shouts of protest.

“Hey!”

“What the hell?”

“Whoa, who let her in here?”

“Embarrassed? Welcome to my world.” Betty announces loudly before seeing Archie standing with Reggie at the back of the locker room.

“Arch.” Betty calls out before stopping in front of the two boys.

“Betty!” Reggie quickly wraps a towel around his lower half. “What is this?”

“Kind of looks like a penis, only smaller.” Betty is nonchalant and turns to Archie who is trying to hold back a laugh.

“Nice.” Archie commends, not at all phased at standing before Betty in just a towel.

“I need to talk to you about something.” Betty starts.

“What’s up Betty?” Archie flexes one of his pecs in time with his words.

“Yeah, don’t do that.”

“Do you have a question?” Archie repeats the motion, this time with his other pec.

“Stop.” Betty says simply.

“You don’t have a question?” Archie asks again, moving both pecs this time.

“Archie come on, I’m trying to be serious.”

“Ok I’ll stop.” Archie concedes, grinning. “What’s up?”

Betty indicates with her head that she wants to go elsewhere.

“Okay, let’s go.” Archie tugs on his clothes and follows Betty outside.

“So you guys are going out?”

Betty nods in response to Archie’s question as they walk across the lawn.

“That’s awesome.”

“Yeah.” Archie notices that Betty doesn’t sound too excited.

“What’s the problem?”

“I’ve never been on an actual date before.” Betty mumbles. Archie’s jaw drops as he steers them over to one of the empty tables.

“Sit down, we got this.” Archie pushes Betty down onto the bench seat and takes a seat next to her. “All right, we need a plan. Do you think a football team just runs out onto the field without a strategy?”

“No?” Betty half asks, actually having no idea.

“Of course they don’t.” Archie confirms. “You want this date to end with you making out, so we need to think ahead. Where are you going?”

“Well he just said his house, but I figured we’d head somewhere from there.”

“Pop’s definitely.” Archie concludes. “Right, first things first. You want to get seated in a booth okay? No one’s making out if they’re three feet apart. Simple physics.”

“Wow, I had no idea you would even think about stuff like that.” Betty comments.

“That’s because you’re a snob.”

Betty punches his shoulder, Archie barely moves.

“Okay, moving on.” Archie chuckles. “Next, lighting matters. The darker, the better.”

“Got it. Next?”

“Interaction, is he trying to impress you? Is he being complimentary? Also, body language. Pay attention to it. Is he leaning in? Is he sitting close? If yes, then chances are he’s going to make a move.”

During the conversation, Archie has turned and is now straddling the bench seat, leaving him facing Betty. She can’t help but notice how close he is, and compare what he is saying about Jughead to what is happening with them. But he hasn’t seemed to realise so she tries to push it out of her mind.

“Uh huh.” Betty nods distractedly.

“We gotta go. Come on.” Archie grabs her hand and leads her into the school when the bell rings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to all readers, I’m really enjoying sharing this with you guys. Comments are always appreciated :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really excited to post this! Contains my favourite scene from the movie, so I hope I did it justice and you guys like it.
> 
> I can’t say thank you enough to all readers. I get such a huge smile knowing you guys are enjoying this, so please drop a comment :)

Archie sits at the kitchen island surrounded by books, rubbing his forehead in frustration.

He is more than glad when he is interrupted by the ringing doorbell and jumps up to answer it. He sees Betty standing on the other side, bright smile and holding up a Science textbook.

“Hey ready to get down with some electrons?”

“Not really.” Archie admits, hand reaching up to keep the door open, causing his t-shirt to ride up and giving Betty a view of the waist band of his boxer shorts where they sit above his jeans.

“Archie…” Betty frowns.

“Can we just go somewhere and take a break?”

“Fine.” Betty concedes. “I know just the place.”

“Hey, Cooper, where the hell are we going?” Archie asks as he follows Betty through the trees until they reach the banks of Sweetwater River.

“My special place, you’ll see.” Betty tells him over her shoulder as they continue walking.

“Is this where you kill me?”

“Yes and they’ll never find your body.” Betty smirks. “I give you, ‘Think Rock’.” She announces as she points to a decent sized boulder with nothing surrounding it.

“Nice.” Archie jumps up onto the smooth surface, scooting to the middle. “Why is it called that?”

“Well it’s a rock. And I come here to think. I was a very original child.” Betty jokes as she joins him, crossing her legs and facing him.

“How’d you find this place?”

“I used to come running up here.” Betty voices. “Clear my head, you know.”

“Vegas would have loved it here.”

“I remember Vegas. How’s he doing?”

“I guess he’s okay.” Archie wrinkles his nose, turning to face her and cross his legs too. “I don’t know. When my parents divorced, my mum wanted custody of me and my dad wanted custody of the dog. I haven’t seen either of them since.”

“I’m sorry Arch.” Betty lays a comforting hand on Archie’s where it sits between them.

Suddenly Archie is right there, and before Betty knows what’s happening his lips are on hers. After a beat too long, Archie pulls away with a face as red as his hair.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t…”

“No, it’s okay. I…” Betty stammers.

“That, you know, that was just. It was practice.” Archie explains.

“Practice?” Betty repeats, eyes wide.

“For the plan. In case you hadn’t kissed anyone in a while. Yeah, I was going for like a guerrilla style attack.”

“Uh, okay.” She frowns. “Does it seem like I hadn’t kissed anyone in a while?”

“No, that’s not... Just in case.”

“Well for the record, you can’t just go around attacking people’s faces like that.”

“Excuse me, what?” Archie questions.

“You gotta lead up to it, create a little suspense.”

“Are you giving me kissing advice?” He splutters.

“I guess I am.” Betty shrugs. “You need it.”

“That’s how people kiss.” Archie protests.

“In porn maybe. And if this was a porn movie you’d be bringing me a pizza, or cleaning my pool. We wouldn’t be sitting here having a conversation.”

“How old is the porn you’re watching?” Archie laughs.

“Not the point.” Betty waves away. “Look I’m going to give you a lesson, all right? This is how girl’s like to be kissed.”

Betty leans forward until she is inches from Archie’s face.

“Are we really doing this?” Archie ponders aloud, all he can focus on is the gold flecks in Betty’s green eyes.

“We’re really doing this.” Betty places her hands on either side of his face. “Okay, close your eyes. Lean in.” Archie does as she says, and eagerly searches for her lips.

“Go slow. Let the tension build. God, you have so much to learn.” Betty tells him. “Ready?”

“No.” Archie answers her.

“Now remember, slow.” Betty pulls him closer before shifting and licking Archie from chin to temple. His eyes spring open.

“Wow, you’re a phenomenal kisser.”

“Thank you.” Betty giggles. “Have you had enough of a break now?”

“I suppose.” Archie says reluctantly.

“Good, come on. We have a date with the periodic chart.” Betty tells him as she tugs him off the rock.

“The only periodic chart I know is the one that tells me what time of the month to avoid Cheryl. Oh yeah!” Archie raises a hand.

“No, I’m not high-fiving that.” Betty leaves Archie standing there and starts walking. He drops his hand and hurries to catch up to her.

* * *

It’s the end of the school day when Cheryl approaches Betty as she is emptying out her locker so she can get some homework done later.

“Hey Betty.”

“Cheryl.” Betty acknowledges, not stopping what she’s doing.

“You know, the Vixens showed me something absolutely hysterical earlier. Wanna see?” Cheryl pushes her phone towards Betty who sees a video playing. A video of her and Archie from yesterday.

“Hold on, watch this. This part’s the best.”

Betty’s jaw drops as she watches the kiss between herself and Archie.

“You thought the little incident with your diary was bad, this video is gonna destroy you.”

“What do you want Cheryl?” Betty demands, turning to face the redhead. “How did someone even get this?”

Cheryl inspects her nails. “Rachel was out and about and saw you two. And whatever  _this_ was.”

“That wasn’t what it looked like.”

“Well of course it wasn’t.” Cheryl scoffs. “Because Archie and I are getting back together.”

“Does he know that?”

“He will, and if he knows what’s good for him he’ll do it. I don’t want people thinking that my ex-boyfriend would be interested in someone like _you_. What happens in high school is gonna stay with us forever,” Cheryl puts up a hand to stop Betty’s next words. “I know you don’t think that, but it’s true. People like me matter here, and people like you just… don’t. So stop messing it up for the rest of us. Ciao.” Cheryl turns abruptly and walks off.

“I’m not even into Archie Andrews.” Betty mumbles to herself, closing her eyes and leaning her head against the closed locker.

Speak of the devil, Betty senses as someone approaches and stops next to her. She hears Archie clear his throat loudly.

“What did Cheryl want?” He asks her. Betty opens one eye, looking over at Archie whose gaze is following Cheryl’s departure.

“The usual.” Betty shrugs. “Nothing really.”

“Look about yesterday.” Archie shifts his backpack higher onto his shoulder.

“Don’t worry. Already forgotten.” Betty replies, standing up straight and shouldering her own backpack. “Just another part of the plan, right?”

“Right.” Archie smiles, though it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. Betty tilts her head at him and with a quizzical look on her face she nods and goes to walk past him.

He halts her with a hand on her arm.

“Betty...” he starts. She stills but doesn’t look at him.

“I’ve got to go..” Betty leaves, Archie’s hand ghosting along her arm until she is out of reach.


	8. Chapter 8

It’s finally Friday night. Her big night with Jughead. Betty stands in front of her full length mirror, twisting this way and that to get a better look at her outfit for her date. She had combined the green top that Archie had given her with one of the skirts she had bought on their shopping trip.

She is making the final touches on her hair, going with a lower ponytail than usual and leaving some strands loose around her face, when her phone starts ringing. She sees that it’s Kevin facetiming her and answers the call.

“Hey Kev. I’m just about to go out.”

“Woah, look at you. That top is  _gorg_ .”

“Thanks. Archie gave it to me.”

“Oh, are you guys going out tonight?”

Betty fiddles with one of the loose strands framing her face.

“No Kev, it’s my date night with Jughead. He’s the guy I like remember.”

“If you say so,” Kevin sings.

“I’m just so nervous.” Betty confesses. “What if I say something stupid or…”

“Betty stop.” Kevin demands. “Believe, retrieve, achieve. Believe it happened yesterday, retrieve your confidence, achieve your goals.”

Betty raises an eyebrow at him.

“I’ve been reading some self help books.” Kevin justifies. “Love you, have fun.”

* * *

As Betty leaves her house to start the short walk to Jughead’s house, she sees Archie sitting on his porch, a textbook in his lap.

“Hey look at you, studying and looking like a real student.” Betty teases, walking up his driveway.

“Actually, I’m just waiting for strangers to walk past so I can show them this bad boy.” Archie tells her, holding up a test with a big red B circled on the top. “Yeah you’re not the only B in my life.”

“Arch, that’s great. Congratulations.” Betty runs up and gives him a hug.

“Yeah looks like my scholarship is safe.” Archie swipes his forehead in mock relief.

“I’m so proud of you.” Betty beams.

“Thanks. And I’m proud of _you_. Look at you.”

Betty blushes and does a small twirl.

“Not bad for a DUFF am I right? It’s the big night with Jughead. So how do I look?”

“You look good.” Archie smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Good?” Betty stresses. “Wow, such a glowing review.”

“You look nice, Cooper. You just don’t look like you.”

“What does that mean?” Betty asks, but Archie won’t look at her.

“Tell me.” Betty pushes.

“It’s nothing. You look fantastic.” Archie explains. “I got my grades up, you got your date. We’re good.”

“Are you sure? You’re being weird.”

“You’re being weird.” Archie counters. “Go, Jughead’s waiting for you.”

“Okay,” Betty hesitates but can tell Archie doesn’t want her there. “Bye.”

“Bye.”

* * *

Standing out the front of Jughead’s house, Betty adjusts her skirt and waits for him to answer.

“Hey.” He greets as he opens the door, ushering her inside. “Come on in. Wow you really dressed up.”

“This old thing?” Betty pulls at her top. “So where do you wanna go? I was thinking Pop’s.”

“I do love that place.” Jughead nods. “But I actually took the liberty of making a reservation at another place.”

He leads her further into the house and into the dining room where the table is already set.

“Hope this is okay. I’ve been teaching myself how to make sushi, so I thought we could eat here tonight. More personal.”

“Yeah I like that.” Betty smiles shyly. The timer goes off in the kitchen as Jughead steers Betty to one of the seats.

“That will be the crab rolls. Make yourself at home.”

Jughead pushes Betty to sit and then disappears behind the door. As soon as the door closes behind him, Betty stands up. Disaster! Archie told her that no one would be making out when they’re three feet apart. She grabs the chair she was just sitting in and drags it closer to where she assumes Jughead will be sitting at the head of the table.

Betty turns when she hears the door, and sees Jughead coming in carrying a tray.

“Everything okay?”

“Oh yeah, no, I was feeling like a draft over there that’s all.” Betty covers. “I thought I’d just scoot over here.”

“I can turn on the air.” Jughead offers.

“Um yeah okay, that’s probably a good idea.” Betty smiles weakly, Jughead leaving to do just that. Betty hurries over to the light switch. What else did Archie say. Something about the darker the better?

Betty flicks all of the switches, plunging the room into darkness just as Jughead re-enters the room.

“Did we blow a fuse?”

“I guess so.” Betty lies. “I was just looking at these adorable baby pictures of you and it suddenly got dark. Crazy.”

“I’ll just reset the breakers, turn them all back on.” Jughead flicks the light switches on the wall though he isn’t expecting anything to happen, when suddenly all the lights turn back on.

“Hey, let there be light.” Betty jokes. Jughead throws her a small smile.

“Just one more thing.’ Jughead tells her as he disappears into the kitchen again, quickly returning with an overflowing tray of different sushi rolls.

“Sit, sit.” Jughead waves at her to sit down as he places the tray on the table.

“Look at this. I can’t believe you made all this sushi.” Betty compliments, putting some on her smaller plate. “This is like restaurant quality. Do you have to use a special tool or anything?”

Jughead shakes his head. “Not really. It’s just all in the hands.”

Betty can’t help but glance at said hands as he’s talking. If he’s this talented with sushi, just imagine what other things he’d be good at.

“I’ve always been good with words and following books. If it’s written down, I usually pick it up really quickly.” He continues.

“Oh yeah. Tell me more about that.”

“I was a terrible student. And so the teachers kept assigning me all this additional reading material. And I guess it just stuck.”

Jughead leans in and momentarily all Betty can see is her and Archie sitting at the rock. She shakes her head to clear the image and scoots closer to Jughead. She places her elbows on the table, resting her head in her hands.

“Go on. I’m loving this story.” Betty flutters her eyelashes.

“I started small you know.” Jughead fiddles with his chopsticks. “I wrote some poetry first, which eventually got longer until they became short stories. Now I’m looking at writing a novel.”

“That is so cool.” Betty gushes. “You should write about this place. They say write what you know, right?”

“Yeah.” Jughead nods. “Actually that kind of reminds me of something I wrote last week. You can read it later, if you like.”

“Sounds good.” Betty beams at him and Jughead returns the gesture. Again, she imagines Archie sitting across from her, smiling at her.

“Are you okay” Jughead notices Betty’s face go pale.

“Yeah.” Betty waves away his concern. “Where’s your bathroom?”

Betty excuses herself and follows the direction Jughead is pointing.

“Get it together Betty.” She scolds herself as she looks at her reflection in the mirror. Imaginary Archie appears behind her.

“What?” Betty sputters, whirling around. Of course there is nothing there.

“This is ridiculous. I’m into Jughead, not Archie.”

Betty hears a little voice in her head that sounds suspiciously like Kevin.

_So why are you thinking about him?_

Another voice, this time one that sounds like Archie.

_ Who’s number one? This guy . _

“No.” Betty tells herself adamantly, gripping the sides of the sink. “Come on Betty, focus. Jughead is going to let you read something, and you’re going to love it. Let’s go.” Betty gives herself a little pep talk before going back to her date.

“Everything good?” Jughead asks when she returns. Betty simply nods.

“Wanna go outside? It’s a nice night.” Jughead offers.

“Yeah, okay.” Betty follows him out the front and joins him as he takes a seat on the top step. She rubs her arms to ward off the night chill.

“Cold?” Jughead asks, shrugging out of his jacket.

“Oh, thanks.” Betty accepts the piece of clothing and pulls it on.

“So here’s the story. Be gentle, I’m still working on it.”

“Okay.” Betty takes the single page from him and starts reading. After a few minutes she looks up.

“This is really good Jughead.”

“Thanks.” Jughead drops his head. “I’ve been working on it for a while… But enough about me, how have you been?”

“Fine.” Betty hands him back the paper. “I guess it’s just been kind of lonely. You know, I had a bit of a fight with Veronica.”

“Oh, what about?”

“I’m not really sure.” Betty twists her fingers. “It was pretty much my fault. I kind of want to reach out and try to smooth things over, but I’m not really sure…”

“You should talk to her. She seems like a really caring and understanding person.”

“Oh, I didn’t realise you were friends with her?” Betty’s eyebrows shoot up.

“Yeah, she’s in my drama class. She’s an amazing actress, she really knows her stuff.”

“Uh.”

“And dresser, she always looks great.”

“Yeah she does. But you know, I’m not really friends with her right now so…”

“Is it intimidating?” Jughead carries on like Betty hadn’t said anything.

“What do you mean?” Betty hesitates.

“Being friends with, and I don’t want to condone what passes as beauty these days, but such an attractive, powerful woman?”

Betty’s jaw drops and her face starts losing it’s colour as Jughead continues.

“A friend of mine was wondering, is she going to the homecoming dance with anyone? Like does she have a date?”

“Are you DUFFing me?” Betty blurts out. Jughead looks taken aback

“Excuse me?”

“You are. This is a DUFF.” Betty abruptly stands. “You’re just using me to get closer to Veronica. That’s what this whole thing has really been about.”

“Fine, when I suggested we hang out tonight I thought she would come along. I thought you agreeing meant that she was into me. I thought you knew.” Jughead claims.

“I can’t believe this.” Betty rubs her eyes. “I can’t believe I actually thought…”

“Betty, Betty.” Jughead calls out as she stomps away.

“What?” Betty spins around.

“Can I have my jacket?”

Betty rips it off and throws it at him. “Here. Oh _hell_ no.” Betty spots the Mr Sushi container in the bin before she’s gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are still enjoying this. Not long to go now :)


	9. Chapter 9

Betty dawdles along the footpath, her phone glued to her ear as she rings Archie. After three rings, he answers.

“Hello?”

“Arch, it’s Betty.”

“Just kidding, it’s my voicemail. You know what to do.”

Betty clenches her jaw as she is directed to leave a message.

“Arch, it’s Betty. So it turns out Jughead was just DUFFing me. I’m so confused. Can you just call me. I’d really like to talk to you. Yeah okay, call me back.”

When Betty sees the trail leading to Sweetwater River, she makes a decision and turns off.

She had always loved walking around this part of town. Noticing that she is nearing Think Rock, she figures she’ll take a few minutes to gather her thoughts before Archie calls her back.

Speaking of Archie, as she gets closer to the rock she sees him. And he isn’t alone. Betty’s eyes widen as she notices the other redhead wrapped around him. Betty shudders as she watches Cheryl go in for a kiss, which Archie seems eager to accept.  
  
Having no desire to see more, Betty bites her lip and quickly leaves before either of them realise she is there.

After taking the long way back, Betty arrives at her house just as Archie pulls up. Betty quickens her steps, hoping to get past him before he can get out of his truck. But she forgets how fast he is and he’s grabbing her arm and halting her movements before she can get too far.

“Hey I got your message.” Archie tells her.

“Yeah forget about it.” Betty dismisses, shrugging out of his hold.

“I’m sorry about Jughead. He’s an idiot.”

“I saw you and Cheryl.” Betty blurts, wrapping her arms around herself.

“Okay.” Archie replies slowly.

“You were at my special place. That’s  _my_ Think Rock.”

“It’s not private property Betty.” Archie runs a hand through his hair. “I figured I could use it.”

“Not as a Motel 6 Archie.”

“You were on a date.” Archie points out.

“What does that have to do with anything?”

When Archie doesn’t answer, she turns to leave.

“Are you seriously mad at me right now?” Archie follows her. “I thought we were friends.”

“Come on Archie.” Betty scoffs. “People like you don’t hang out with people like me. Football guys,” Betty indicates him. “date the hot girls. And people like me, just don’t date anybody. It is what it is. Stay in your lane.”

“What are you talking about Betty. This isn’t you.”

“As if you would really know Archie. Before this, whatever this was, you had barely said 5 words to me since elementary school.”

“That’s not true.” Archie denies.

“This was just an experiment. One that worked for you, but not me. Just forget it.”

“Betty…” Archie tries.

“Please, just go home.”

Betty sits at her computer, typing up the homecoming article for Mr Richards.

_While the word ‘homecoming’ implies something warm and comforting, high school is none of those things. At least for me._

_Sure, some people loved high school and therefore homecoming is a chance to celebrate and look back one what was probably the greatest time of their lives. But for most it’s just another chance to feel the pressure that comes with being a high school student._

_And I for one am glad to be sitting this one out._

She hits send before she can overthink it, and picks up her phone.

Betty sips her strawberry milkshake slowly as she looks at Veronica sitting in the booth across from her.

“So all this because of some word?” Veronica raises her eyebrows, twirling the straw in her own chocolate milkshake.

“It didn’t just feel like some word to me V. I felt like it made sense, you’ve always been prettier than me. I thought you wouldn’t understand what it felt like to be the undesirable one.”

“B, you’re wrong. We all have our insecurities. And besides, we’re a team.” Veronica smiles and places a hand over Betty’s. “I might bring the looks and the sass, but you are by far the smartest. And you’re loyal.”

“Great, I’m just like a golden retriever.” Betty snorts. Veronica matches Betty’s laughter as the two girls finish their milkshakes.

Returning home, Betty avoids looking out her window as she has no desire to see Archie. She knows he’s home because his truck is in the driveway. She angrily gets ready for bed, consciously staying out of view of the window as she gets changed.

How could Archie betray her like that. Going to Think Rock, and with Cheryl of all people. Betty doesn’t want to entertain the thought that these feeling have come about because of anything other than the idea that Archie would go to a place she considered  hers .

But then flashes of her recent time with Archie spring to mind. Their conversations and constant close proximity, physical moments of arms brushing and hand holding, the kiss.

“Ugh.” Betty groans, falling face first onto her bed. “I think I’m in love with Archie Andrews.”

When the hell had that happened?!

Her phone chirps indicating a text message. Turning her head, she grabs it from where it’s sitting on her side table. She sees it’s from Archie.

_Can we talk?_

That is most definitely _not_ want she wants to do right now. Betty doesn’t want to deal with him, and her feelings, right now so she sends an excuse.

_Tired_.

_Please?_ She gets back immediately.

Betty goes to her window to see him standing at his, looking over with a hopeful expression. Betty simply shakes her head and closes her curtains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, so grateful to all readers! Thank you for leaving kudos or comments, makes my day :)


	10. Chapter 10

It’s the night of the Homecoming dance and Betty is in her room, lying on the floor in her pyjamas. Veronica appears at the door, dressed to the nines in a slinky silver number, with a split halfway up her leg showing off her sparkly sliver stilettos.

“B get up.” Veronica demands, striding into the room. “It’s homecoming, you are not going to spend the night moping.”

“V, I can’t.” Betty whines. “I can’t see Archie, or Jughead, or anyone for that matter. You go, have fun.”

“Absolutely not.” Veronica insists. “No one is expecting anything from you. Just be yourself. You have spent the last month worrying about what others think. Tonight, just worry about  you .”

“I don’t even have a dress.” Betty pouts.

“I have an idea.” Veronica grins and opens Betty’s closet.

* * *

Archie and Cheryl are standing on the edge of the dance floor, Archie’s head acting like it’s on a swivel as he glances around the room.

“Archie, what time is it?” Cheryl requests, pulling up Archie’s arm so she can look at his watch.

“Um, nine-fifteen.” He responds, pointing to the large digital clock on the opposite wall of the gym.

“They’re announcing King and Queen soon.” Cheryl runs her hands over her head, smoothing down any stray hairs. “Rachel,” she clicks. “I’m going over by the stage to get the best lighting.”

“I’ll be right back.” Archie’s words fall on deaf ears as he walks towards Betty and Veronica who have just entered. His eyes only on Betty who is looking stunning in a sequined pink dress with a fitted top and flowing skirt.

Betty spots Archie in the crowd and excuses herself from Veronica, meeting him in the middle.

“Hey Betty I just wanted to...” Archie begins but Betty cuts him off.

“Hey.” She smiles flirtatiously.

“Uh, hey.”

“I could tell from across the room we might be into each other. Now that I’m here, I know it. Your move.”

Archie face splits into a grin. “Not bad.”

“Should I have gone with the Weiner thing?”

“No, definitely not.” Archie shudders. “Betty, you look beautiful.”

“Thanks.” Betty looks down shyly, grabbing a fistful of the pale pink fabric where it flares out at her waist.

“Look about what I said the other night, of course we’re friends Arch.” Betty offers. “Plus I’ve been thinking. About us. And someone once told me that if you like somebody you should just own it and tell them. So that’s what I’m doing.”

“Are you saying…?” Archie takes a step forward. “But I kind of just got back together with Cheryl.” He sounds sad.

Betty’s face falls as she takes a step back. Archie reaches for her, but he drops his hand at the last minute.

“Oh, as long as you’re happy.” Archie opens his mouth to speak when Cheryl comes marching over.

“What the shit?” She explodes. “Since you can’t seem to leave my boyfriend alone, I can’t wait to share that video tomorrow.”

“Go right ahead.” Betty is beyond caring.

“Oh I will.” Cheryl confirms. “Then everyone will see what a loser you are Betty. Trying so hard to impress Archie who is  _way_ out of your league. He would never leave me for someone like  _you_ . You are so pathetic. A DUFF.”

“Cheryl,” Archie starts, wanting to defend Betty. But she holds up a hand to silence him.

“You know what Cheryl, your words used to get to me but now I just feel sorry for you. So I’m somebody’s DUFF. Guess what, so are you. So is everyone. There’s always gonna be somebody prettier, smarter, more talented. But that doesn’t mean you’re somehow beneath them. You’re still you and if you focus too much on what you  _don’t_ have, you’ll miss out on what you  _do_ have. Like Archie, you treat him like he’s just some stupid jock but there is so much more to him. He’s amazing. None of this matters to me,” she indicates the room around them. “But i know that it means something for you and that’s fine. Just don’t hate on me because I don’t give care about any of this. It’s meaningless.”

“Whatever,” Cheryl purses her mouth. “What you just said is meaningless.”

“Oh my God.” Betty gives up. She throws up her hands and goes back to Veronica, leaving Cheryl and Archie standing there.

“Are you good?” Veronica asks when Betty joins her.

“Great.” Betty grins, linking arms with Veronica.

“Okay guys and gals.” They hear Charlotte up on stage. “It’s time to crown our King and Queen.”

She rips open the envelope she’s holding as Cheryl stands close to the stage, a determined look on her face. She almost looks bored.

“And your Queen is… Miss Cheryl Blossom.”

“Moi?” Cheryl squeals.

“Colour me shocked.” Veronica says blankly.

“Congratulations!” someone yells from the crowd as Cheryl makes her way onto the stage to take the tiara.

“I knew it was me.” Cheryl announces confidently, placing the plastic jewels on her head.

“And this year’s homecoming king is…” Charlotte pauses. “Archie Andrews.”

The room erupts around him and people cheer and clap him on the back. Archie looks behind him to see Betty clapping politely like everyone else, with a sad small smile on her face. She blinks at him staring at her, and motions him to go and take his place on stage.

“Archie Andrews everyone.” Charlotte announces again, ushering Archie to come forward.

“Archie.” Cheryl hisses at him. “Get up here.”

“Sorry Cheryl.” Archie says, not sounding sorry at all, before turning his back on her and heading to the back of the room.

“Aren’t you going to get your crown?” Betty asks him when he is standing in front of her.

“No, I’m gonna get the girl.” Archie says before pulling her forward by the waist and leaning down to kiss her.

Betty smiles widely when they break apart.

“Let’s get the hell out of here.” Archie grabs her hand, pulling her out the door.

The two sprint down the empty hallway, eager to leave and continue what Archie had started in the gym. As they run past the closed door of the Blue & Gold, Betty pulls Archie to a stop.

“Just one second.”

“Cooper, you’re killing me.” Archie groans.

“It’ll just take a minute.” Betty promises with a quick peck, going inside. She sits at the computer and fires it up.

“Seriously Betty?”

“I’ll be quick.” Betty pulls up the article she had sent earlier. Hitting forward, she sends a message to Mr Richards asking him to not go ahead with the story she sent him earlier. She then opens a blank Word document.

“What are you doing?” Archie stands behind Betty, kissing his way down her neck. Betty shivers.

“It’s for my article. I’m feeling inspired.”

_Homecoming. If you had asked me at the beginning of the year, hell even yesterday, I would have been less than impressed with the idea._

_But then that one moment in your high school career comes along that makes you rethink that…_

“Okay, I can probably finish that later.” Betty turns to face Archie, linking her hands behind his neck so as to pull him down towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s all folks! If you made it here to the end, just know that I am so so grateful and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed putting it together :)
> 
> Again, huge thank you to all readers and those who have left kudos or comments.


End file.
